Un amor de eras
by ninnae
Summary: Apolo junto con los demás dioses han llegado a la academia creada por Zeus, ahí el dios del Sol aprenderá que el pasado siempre regresa a nosotros. Un amor arrebatado por la muerte hace siglos y un corazón con culpa se reencuentran. Para Yui todo parece normal, pero las cosas cambiarán cuando se descubra que ella resulto ser la reencarnación de Casandra, la amada de Apolo.
1. Primeras miradas

**Un amor de Eras  
**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli**_

 **Hola, estoy resubiendo esta historia con este usuario por que tuve algunos problemas con la cuenta donde la tenía, donde verán que borré las dos únicas historias que hice acerca de este anime. El anterior usuario poseía el nombre de Icari, soy la misma persona, pasa que en un momento prefería utilizar dos cuentas para tratar géneros diferentes en historias, pero como dije tuve un lio con la cuenta anterior, por eso decidí subirla aquí y finalizarla.  
**

 **Espero no les moleste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primeras miradas**

 **Apolo POV**

Mi padre puede llegar a ser un verdadero tirano cuando se lo propone, ¿es que al menos no puede tomar en cuenta la opinión o deseos de los demás?

El traernos a un lugar desconocido de forma tan abrupta sin siquiera dar un aviso.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos? —es la voz de Dee-dee la que escucho.

—No lo sé —otra voz conocida para mí, mi tío Hades también se encuentra en los alrededores, aún me duele un poco la cabeza del golpe que me di en el momento de aparecer en este extraño lugar, observo a mi alrededor, está cubierto de vegetación, árboles y flores por doquier, se parece demasiado a los campos y bosques griegos. Salgo de entre medio de los arboles donde desperté, me dirijo en dirección de las voces de mi familia.

—¿Apolo? —Dee-dee me ve de arriba abajo—. ¿También estás aquí?

Yo le asiento con la cabeza, todavía me hallo algo desorientado.

—¿Sabes que es aquí?

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que es obra de nuestro padre.

—En eso tienes razón —mi tío Hades secunda mis palabras—. Esto solo pudo ser creado por el impulsivo de Zeus.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque nos ha traído a este lugar.

—Es un fastidio —es Dionisio quien se queja, más no le prestamos mucha atención, por ahora es otra la preocupación más inmediata.

—¿Zeus te dijo algo Apolo?

Niego con la cabeza, aunque recuerdo la última discusión que tuve con él.

— _Pero padre, ¡¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?!_

— _No lo hay Apolo, la humanidad está condenada, ellos han perdido su vínculo con los dioses._

— _¡Es nuestro deber protegerlos!_

— _Ellos nos han olvidado, no es demasiado lo que podemos hacer —se levantó de su gran trono de mármol negro pulido adornado con oro, en el reposabrazos ya hacia su signo característico; un agila de tono áureo adornado con ojos de rubí, que en sus garras blandía varas dentadas de estaño, símbolo de los rayos que solía invocar. La presunción ante todo, Zeus mi padre, dios de los cielos, es alguien fuerte y valiente, pero también necio, presumido y en ocasiones muy impulsivo, todo lo opuesto al tranquilo y sereno tío Hades—. Apolo sabes que no hay mucho que hacer, solo déjalo estar._

 _Salgo enojado de la sala del consejo del palacio del Olimpo, su indiferencia no es algo que pueda soportar ¿es qué acaso el no siente nada por la humanidad que por siglos nos ha extendido plegarias y oraciones en busca de ayuda?_

 _Ellos suelen ser criaturas más bien frágiles, necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Somos su única esperanza y ellos la nuestra. Estamos conectados tanto por la fe como el amor. El amor…, un sentimiento del que no me creo capaz de sentir, el amor es felicidad y es algo que yo no merezco, pero a pesar de eso he decidido colocar todos mis esfuerzos en protegerlo._

—Tuvimos una discusión hace poco —respondo meditativo, no estoy del todo enfadado por esta repentina ocurrencia de mi padre, el sitio al que nos ha traído es hermoso, pero la forma de hacerlo no ha sido la mejor, eso sin tomar en cuenta de que no conocemos sus motivaciones para "secuestrarnos".

—¿Te dijo algo que te llamara la atención? —pregunto seriamente mi tío.

—Discutimos por la situación con los humanos, según él, el vínculo entre dioses y humanos se había roto para siempre y no había forma de repararlo.

—Hasta cierto punto tiene razón —mi tío Hades hace una mueca de molestia antes de volver a hablar—. Lo mejor será que exploremos el lugar y ver qué es lo que encontramos.

Sin más que esperar el tío Hades se marchó del lugar dejándonos solos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Apolo? —Dionisio dio un bostezo de pereza, yo solo sonreí, él nunca cambiaría.

—Recorre el lugar como el tío recomendó.

—Mmm, es mucho trabajo para mí, creo que tomaré una siesta en este lugar, es muy tranquilo —seguido se recostó sobre un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos dormitando—. Si ves algo me avisas.

—Claro —es lo que le respondo, antes de comenzar mi inspección.

Doy una larga caminata, este lugar parece ser una especie de centro de estudios, he visto salones de clases, una biblioteca, un auditorio, todas cosas referentes a las llamadas "academias" a donde los humanos van a educarse y aprender. Sigo por largos pasillos, este sitio tiene claramente el toque de mi padre, las grandes columnas adornadas con motivos antiguos, lo ostentoso de la construcción lo delata. Siento otras presencias alrededor, pero hasta ahora no he divisado a nadie más que nosotros tres.

—Dioses griegos —logro escuchar. Giro mi vista en dirección de la voz, veo una cabellera rojiza, creo reconocer quien es, si mal no recuerdo es uno de los dioses nórdicos, Loki. ¿Qué es lo que pretenderá mi padre?, intento acercarme, pero este inmediatamente se esfuma, solo puedo pegar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Esto es muy confuso —decido buscar a mi padre por el lugar, no debe estar demasiado lejos. No tardo en ubicarlo, ya había recorrido gran extensión de las instalaciones más cercanas, una habitación solitaria. Ingreso al lugar y ahí se halla sentado en su trono de oro mi padre, no escondo mi mueca de molestia.

—Padre —pronuncio en voz alta, sé que el percibió mi presencia desde mucho antes de que entrase al edificio. Pero no puedo evitar el enfado que me embarga.

—Apolo… —su tono es estridente, típico de él, gusta de los gestos fuertes y dramáticos.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito al traernos a este lugar? Y además ¿Qué es todo esto? —extiendo mis brazos indicando todo a mi alrededor.

—Sabes bien como yo que el vínculo entre los humanos y los dioses se ha quebrado con el pasar de los siglos.

La seriedad adorna mi rostro, como siempre gusta de redundar sus palabras.

—Eso no responde mis preguntas.

Una sonrisa algo misteriosa aparece en su rostro.

—Solo te diré que algunos dioses como tu estudiaran en este lugar junto con una representante humana.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Reparar el vínculo que se ha roto, deberán aprender del corazón humano para entender sus sentimientos y necesidades.

Levanto una ceja incrédulo, ¿esta es su solución para el problema de la humanidad?

—Esto no tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene —exclamo severamente—. Y ustedes no tienen opciones, deberán acatar mis reglas y decisiones si quieren salir de este lugar que **yo** gobierno.

No pude rebatirle, en un movimiento rápido batió el cetro que siempre trae con él y una luz cegadora me baño, cuando pude incorporarme nuevamente me hallaba fuera del salón del trono.

—Siempre hace lo mismo —no pude evitar expresar mi descontento en voz alta.

Muchas veces no logró entender como el tío Hades y mi padre son familia, son tan diferentes el uno del otro. Mi padre es alguien muy arrogante, mientras que el tío Hades es más bien alguien lejano, pero humilde en su forma de ser. Quizás sea el mismo Zeus quien más necesitaba aprender más de los humanos, pues nosotros no somos los únicos con defectos que corregir.

Ya sé que esto es una academia, pero la localización exacta es algo que desconozco y deberé averiguar.

—Apolo aquí estás —escucho la voz de mi hermano llamándome

Me volteo son Dee-dee y el tío Hades.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo? —es mi tío quien pregunta.

—Acabo de hablar con mi padre —hago una leve mueca—. Como creíamos es él quien está detrás de todo esto. Él decidió traer a los dioses que mantienen más problemas con su conexión con la humanidad, Al menos eso es lo que dice.

—Otro de sus juegos —el tío Hades suspiro algo cansado. No es novedad verlo hacer ese gesto cuando hablamos de mi padre. En más de una ocasión le ha causado problemas por sus caprichos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —preguntó Dionisio.

—No dijo nada, solo que debíamos aprender del corazón humano.

—Eso será un fastidio —exclamo mi hermano a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—No podemos hacer nada salvo esperar —comentó nuestro tío sospesando lo que había dicho—. Veamos qué es lo que el dios del cielo está planeando.

—Mientras seguiré viendo los alrededores y trataré de averiguar que es con exactitud este sitio.

—Te lo encargo.

—Si tío.

—Ustedes como siempre ya están planeando algo, yo prefiero relajarme un poco, después de todo parece un sitio agradable.

Sonrió, Dionisio tiene razón, dejando todo de lado el lugar es precioso y se ve bastante interesante.

—Es verdad, pero siempre es bueno saber dónde se está parado.

—Como quieras Apolo —Dee-dee hace un gesto de desenfado con su mano.

Solo niego con la cabeza, él es un desenfadado total.

—Seguiré con mi tarea —sin esperar más palabras de ambos me marcho, aun me quedan cosas por averiguar.

Enmiendo mi camino de vuelta por el jardín exterior de lo que parece ser la entrada del recinto. Escruto con mi mirada los alrededores a la espera de encontrarme con los otros dioses que mi padre mencionó. Árboles y vegetación es lo que más abunda, pero no parece haber otra presencia, o al menos eso pensé a primera vista hasta que poso mis ojos sobre un punto específico, veo una bella joven arrodillada frente a un árbol, se ve muy acongojada. Decido acercarme para ver qué es lo que le sucede.

La observo con mayor atención, al parecer es la representante humana de quien mi padre habló. La joven se halla con la cabeza agachada por lo que no puedo ver su rostro con claridad, pero si puedo sentir su angustia. Una preocupación por ella se hace presente.

La oigo suspirar, la pobre debe estar asustada y perdida.

—Señorita, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ocurre algo malo? —mis palabras salen automáticamente al estar ya junto a ella, le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, la verdad no sé por qué su presencia me ha llamado con tal intensidad.

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, mi corazón da un vuelco, no puedo entender la razón, pero su mirada me ha perturbado, más no lo demuestro. La observo, es muy hermosa, sumamente encantadora. Nos quedamos viendo durante algunos segundos antes de que yo rompiera el silencio. No puedo evitar presentarme galantemente con ella.

—Mucho gusto, encantadora jovencita —sigo prendado de su mirada, el brillo en su interior me deslumbra. Es muy bella, para ser humana…, decido preguntar si me deducción es correcta—. ¿Eres la representante humana de la que escuche?, ¿O no…, lo eres?

—Soy yo —su voz es melodiosa, sonrió. Un impulso se apodera de mí, aproximó mi mano hacia su rostro y con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla, su piel es tan suave como me la había imaginado. Ella se ruboriza tenuemente.

—Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarme a una chica humana aquí —le expreso me intriga, y es cierto, en realidad no esperaba encontrarme a una joven tan bella como ella y de tan dulce mirada—. Es una gran sorpresa —menciono aún con mi mano acariciando su rostro.

—Eh, estás… —su voz es nerviosa, pero no puedo frenar mi acercamiento—muy cerca…

No quiero asustarla, al contrario mi deseo es poder verla tranquila y sonriendo; fugazmente me pasa el recuento de que no me he presentado ante ella.

—Ah, sí —pronuncio, a la vez que tomo suavemente su mano y la llevo a mis labios, beso su dorso con delicadeza, su piel huele a una dulce esencia de flores, la cual me llena por completo, los segundos de ensimismamiento duran poco, no deseo perturbarla todavía más—. Soy Apolo, un dios griego —término de presentarme con una sonrisa de complacencia plasmada en el rostro. —Mucho gusto.

Con su dulce mirada me observa desconcertada, como no creyendo todo esto. Un gesto de sorpresa se hace presente y repentinamente cierra los ojos alejando su mano de mí contacto. No se lo permito por demasiado tiempo, cuando estuvo a punto de romper el toque entre nosotros tomo nuevamente su mano y en un movimiento la atraigo hacia mi pecho. Afianzo un firme agarre sobre ella, con mi mano izquierda sobre su cintura y mi mano derecha aún sobre su mano, no puedo evitar contemplarla embelesado, la suave brisa mese sus cabellos, que aunque están atados en una coleta por debajo de su cuello, unos mechones quedan libres enmarcando su rostro. La miro con un cariño del que no me creía capaz hace mucho. Aprieto aún más su cintura, en la búsqueda de un contacto más próximo.

No sé qué ha hecho esa muchacha conmigo, sus ojos brillantes y deslumbradores me han embrujado, dejando a mi mente sin razón, me pierdo en ella. Por otro lado están sus tentadores labios, ¿cómo un hombre ya sea inmortal o humano puede negarse ante tan agradable regalo?, poco a poco acerco mi rostro al de ella, sus labios a centímetros de los míos, solo basta muy poco para tomarlos. Ella me ve aturdida, insegura, cierra los ojos. No puedo tomarla contra su voluntad. Desisto de mi intención y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Ella me suelta sorprendida y arrebolada.

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —su voz suena hiperventilada, yo la veo por unos segundos con seriedad para después volver a sonreírle.

—Me estaba presentando. Solo estaba siendo cortes.

Ella esta incrédula y algo insegura, espero no haberme pasado de la raya.

—Pe-pero… —voz titubeante, creo que si hice algo mal.

—¿Te ofendí? —mi tono es de aflicción, por algún motivo no soporto haberle hecho daño de alguna forma. Aunque tal vez se deba a las diferencias culturales, dado que no sé de donde ella proviene, quizás mi actuar no fue el apropiado—. Eres de otro país, ¿verdad?, ¿se saludan de otra forma en tu país?

—S-sí —aún suena algo intranquila, mi preocupación se acrecienta, decido que disculparme es lo mejor.

—Lo… Lo siento. Debo de haberte confundido —siendo sincero, en verdad creí que ella podría porvenir de algún lugar cercano de donde soy, es que su presencia, hasta su forma de actuar se me hace tan conocido.

—Está bien.

Un alivio sincero me llena, el saber que no la he ofendido después de todo. —Menos mal.

Ese momento de paz dura poco, la turbación vuelve a su rostro, ella agacha la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo?, si algo te molesta te escucharé.

Ella junta sus manos, cierta tristeza e incertidumbre se instala en su mirada. —Me dijeron que estudiara aquí con los dioses y les enseñara sobre los humanos —sus ojos muestran una fuerte desesperación, hasta ahora no me había colocado a pensar lo que significaba para ella estar entre nosotros y cumplir los mandatos de mi padre, y es por seguro que fue obligada a venir hasta aquí—. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡Quiero irme a casa! —como lo creía, está asustada, y no es para menos, si estuviera en su lugar y fuera humano seguramente estaría igual o peor, ella está sola y yo tengo a mi familia, a mi hermano y a mí tío, y aunque no me guste admitirlo también tengo a mi padre conmigo. Detiene por unos momentos sus palabras, parece dudar de lo que quiere decir. —Pero Zeus…, quiero hacer algo, pero no siquiera sé dónde estoy.

—Ya veo —esto todo lo que puedo contestarle ante su dilema—. Por eso parecía que ibas a llorar —necesito darle consuelo de alguna manera. —No llores, estoy de tu lado. Soy tu aliado —una mirada esperanzada se asienta en sus ojos. —Yo tampoco estoy seguro de qué lugar es este. Así que descubrámoslo juntos —aviento estas palabras intentando otorgarle cierta seguridad. Es hora de que retomé la tarea que tenía pendiente de averiguar dónde estamos, y si es a su lado aún mejor. Revisar por los aires parece la mejor opción, profiero un fuerte silbido llamando a Pegaso a mi lado.

Ella me ve dudosa ante mi acción. —¿Descubrirlo?¿Cómo?

Solo sonrió, pronto lo vería. Veo a los cielos a la espera de su llegada, Pegaso hace notar su presencia con un fuerte relinchido. Ella retrocede instintivamente por la sorpresiva llegada. Lo ve un poco temerosa.

—Es el Pegaso de antes.

Así que ya lo había visto, eso es bueno.

Con lentitud me acerco a Pegaso y le acaricio la cabeza dándole las gracias.

—Gracias —el frota su cabeza contra mis manos satisfecho por los mimos, sonrió enternecido—. Buen chico, bueno chico —repito divertido.

La muchacha ve interesada la escena, aunque con cierta renuencia. Tal vez quiera acariciarlo.

—No temas, es gentil —pronuncio dándole confianza de aproximarse— Tócalo.

—De acuerdo —ella se acerca con reserva en un inicio, pero Pegaso rápidamente da un paso hacia ella permitiéndole acariciarlo, ella sonríe complacida, al igual que yo, ella es…, repentinamente un duda me asalta, aún no he preguntado por su nombre. Río internamente, ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar algo como eso?

—Señorita, ¿cómo te llamas?

Inmediatamente se voltea a verme, de seguro también cayendo en cuenta del mismo detalle.

—Yui Kusanagi —es su pronta respuesta.

Un hermoso nombre a mi parecer, muy bello como ella. Encantadora diría con más precisión.

—Los nombres extranjeros suenan hermosos —aunque siento cierta renuencia a llamarla solo así, es bella y encantadora, quizás otro apelativo…, me decido por uno en especial—. Pero ¿puedo llamarte hada?, ¿está bien?

Ella solo me mira, le sonrió aclarándole mis motivaciones. —Eres encantadora como un hada —una hada que se está robando mis pensamientos, repito en mi fuero interno, esta chica es especial, puedo sentir algo en ella, algo que desde hace mucho no veía.

Me muevo a su alrededor hasta llegar a Pegaso y poder montarlo, de un solo movimiento me subo en él y le extiendo la mano al hada invitándola a subir. —Vamos, ¿sí?

Ella me sonríe y me da la mano, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y tomo su mano ayudándola a subir al lomo de Pegaso. La coloco delante de mí para protegerla en caso de cualquier incidente, ella se sienta intranquila.

—Calma todo estará bien —susurro cerca de su oído, se sonroja. La envuelvo con mi cuerpo y doy la orden para que Pegaso despegue, ella pega un gritito de susto replegándose contra mí y sujetándose de mis brazos. Es muy tierna. En cuanto estamos en el aire ella reacciona viendo hacia adelante, aun con algo de temor—. Está bien no temas —la agarró del hombro, dándole apoyo, Pegaso eleva su vuelo con rapidez llevándonos hacia una parvada de patos que planeaban justo arriba de nosotros. Ella sonríe entusiasmada, satisfecho porque este disfrutando la experiencia sin temor hago que Pegaso vuele un poco más alto para tener una panorámica del lugar. Lo que veo no es lo que esperaba.

—Es una isla flotante —es ella quien termina expresando el pensamiento de ambos.

—Este lugar… —observo alrededor, solo hay nubes, nada más, no hay forma de salir. Solo queda esperar algún movimiento por parte de mi padre.

Dudo que haya una respuesta fácil a todo el problema, ni mucho menos una salida rápida, solo nos quedará acatarnos a los caprichos del Dios de los cielos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Comienzo de un año difícil

**Capítulo 2: Comienzo de un año difícil  
**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli**_

* * *

 **Yui** **POV  
**

El encuentro con Apolo provocó sensaciones en mí que jamás había sentido. Por alguna extraña razón su sola presencia lograba calmar en niveles insospechados el temor y la ansiedad que comenzaban a recorrer mi interior. Sin embargo su sonrisa y semblante alegre lograban que me avergonzara y mis mejillas ardieran. He de decir que el instante que pensé que iba a besarme mi corazón latió frenéticamente sin una razón aparente, no conocía a Apolo y aun así mi cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras extrañas en su presencia.

 **«Soy tu aliado»** me había dicho Apolo, esas solas palabras me daban aliento, de solo recordarlo una sonrisa adorna mi rostro. Parte del miedo de comenzar una extraña y desconocida misión se desvanece, al menos sé que tendré a Apolo de mi lado. Al hallarme solitaria en medio de mi habitación oscura cuando la luna ya se ha elevado por sobre lo más alto del cielo, los recuerdos del día llegan a mi mente. Y el cómo comencé este peculiar año escolar con seres que jamás creí en verdad pudieran existir.

 _Apolo y yo habíamos dado una fuerte inspección por lo alto de las nubes volando sobre el Pegaso que vi sobre la azotea. Verdaderamente este caballo alado es un ser majestuoso, y más lo es surcar los cielos en su lomo, creo que esto no es una experiencia que olvidaré con facilidad, más teniendo en cuenta lo poco común del lugar donde me encuentro._

 _Al menos durante unos momentos mi mente se vio despejada de las palabras de Zeus, la misión que me ha encomendado es una dura carga que no estoy segura de poder soportar, solo soy una estudiante normal que hasta ahora no había tenido contacto con el mundo divino ni sobrenatural._

 _Nuestros pasos suenan pesados por los pasillos de la academia, desde ahora no sé cuál será el destino que nos deparará el futuro. Las palabras que Zeus me dedicó fueron claras, debía ayudar a los dioses a comprender de mejor manera a la humanidad o no saldría de este lugar._

 _Para nuestra sorpresa Zeus estaba esperándonos en lo que parecía el hall central de la academia, ahí también estaban reunidos los otros dioses, las cinco personas que había visto con anterioridad y una más, contando también a Apolo finalmente estaban los siete dioses presentes._

 _Todos están aquí —mencionó muy fuerte Zeus quien con un caminar lento bajaba las escaleras y nos daba una mirada arrogante a todos los que estábamos reunidos. Su aparición nos sorprendió a Apolo y a mí que recién veníamos llegando, pero pareciera que la tensión de Apolo fuera todavía mayor, quien casi de inmediato le prodigó una penetrante mirada a Zeus—. Bienvenidos a mi jardín, mi academia. Mis queridos estudiantes —ego o arrogancia iban impregnadas en sus palabras, más de alguna cosa me hubiera gustado decir, pero me contuve a la espera de que terminara su discurso._

 _Más esto no se cumple, los dioses reunidos ahí por Zeus comienzan a gritar y discutir. Más mi atención no está del todo en la contienda, sino en la tensión que presenta Apolo a mi lado, su cuerpo esta rígido y sus manos encerradas en férreos puños que no se abrirían con facilidad. Una sensación de preocupación se hace presente, que si bien no entiendo del todo la acepto como parte de mí._

 _Zeus no se deja amedrentar por la furia en la mirada de los dioses ni en las palabras atrevidas que recibe. Uno a uno nombra a todos los presentes, intento grabarme los nombres de cada uno de ellos, pues al final nos guste o no estamos metido en esto y la única manera de resolverlo es trabajar unidos. Cuando Zeus nombra a Apolo este frunce el ceño en gesto de molestia, es claro que no está de acuerdo con nada de lo que Zeus está haciendo, pero se mantiene en impasible posición sin importar las circunstancias._

 _El semblante de Zeus se vuelve serio repentinamente antes de volver a hablar, y las palabras resuenan con mayor determinación y dureza por el hall._

 _—Aprenderán sobre los humanos para revivir el antiguo lazo entre los dioses y la humanidad._

 _"El antiguo lazo entre los dioses y la humanidad", recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre hablar acerca del tema en alguna ocasión, siempre se decía que los dioses no podían vivir sin la alabanza y el amor de los humanos, ya que sus fuerzas dependían de estos, y los humanos no podían vivir sin la protección y bendición de los dioses, toda una intricada relación unida solo por la fe, fe que en estas eras se estaba perdiendo, podía en algún grado entender la preocupación de Zeus, pero ¿llegar a estos extremos? ¿Con que razón?_

 _Dos dioses comienzan a discutir con Zeus, sin mal no recuerdo eran Susanoo el Dios Japonés del mar y Loki el Dios del fuego. En un punto de quiebre agotan su paciencia y haciendo uso de sus poderes atacan a Zeus, quien los repele con gran facilidad._

 _Zeus decidido a que los dioses no causen más daño, decide suprimir el poder de estos a través de grilletes, miro a Apolo, quien intenta en vano arrancarse el anillo que se aferrado a su dedo._

 _Pronunció su nombre con algo de duda._

 _—Tiene razón, no puedo quitármelo —la respuesta de Apolo es la misma que la de los demás. Aquellos grilletes eran imposibles de quitar._

 _Zeus tiene el control de toda la academia y de cada manifestación en esta, podría llegar a decir que es un Dios caprichoso, mucho más tomando en cuenta su forma de traernos en este lugar._

 _Entre las discusiones y las luchas frustradas Zeus hace gala de su poder trayendo hacia el centro del hall un contenedor gigante, que según él representa el entendimiento del corazón humano de los dioses, en un impávido discurso nos alerta dándonos un plazo de un año para lograr el objetivo de llenar el contenedor o quedaríamos atrapados para siempre en el jardín._

 _A Zeus sin importarle más nuestras opiniones nos despacha dejándonos a cargo de un dios más llamado Thoth, él nos mira y se presenta como el Dios egipcio del conocimiento. Como tarea final Zeus en una demostración más de su poder invoca a cientos de almas quienes serían nuestros compañeros por el resto del año. Para esas alturas ya estaba confundida y cansada, todo parecía tan surreal, finamente, Zeus me mira y me vuelve a encomendar la misión de ayudar a los dioses._

—¿No puedes dormir Kutanagi? —siento una voz a mi alrededor, es ahí cuando recuerdo que en verdad no estoy sola, sino que Melissa está haciéndome compañía.

—No Melissa, solo pienso un poco.

—Sería bueno dormir, mañana será un día largo.

Sonrió en el letargo de la oscuridad, Melissa tiene razón, el día siguiente sería especialmente duro al ser el primero y necesitaría de todas mis energías.

—Buenas noches Melissa —contesto como últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y caer presa del sueño.

Como un susurro escucho la voz de Melissa. —Buenas noches Kutanagi.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La mañana del primer día de clases llegó entre mi ansiedad y el desvelo de la noche anterior por todas las dudas latentes en mi mente. Y es que a no podía evitar sentir cierto peso y responsabilidad por todo. ¿Cómo haría para ayudar a todos? ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de conseguir lo que se había pedido?, después de todo yo solo era una humana, una joven que no había vivido por demasiado tiempo y desconocía muchas cosas de la vida misma.

La academia poseía su propio salón de eventos, dignos de cualquier palacio, era un lugar bastante grande y con adornados muy similares a los de los antiguos teatros.

Fui la primera en llegar y eso me hizo pensar que todavía era demasiado temprano, o que tal vez los demás no llegaría, con un suspiro intento a apartar eso de mi mente, Apolo prometió ser mi aliado y mi corazón me dice que no me dejará sola en ningún momento, sonrió casi de manera imperceptible ante esto. Un ruido, una voz llega hasta mí, alguien me llama por mi nombre, miro levemente hacia los lados intentando percibir de donde proviene el sonido, al escuchar una caída y golpe seco a mis espaldas me doy cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, uno de los dioses a quienes debo ayudar. Lo reconozco de inmediato recordando nuestro extraño encuentro, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el color de sus ojos que tanto me llamó la atención la primera vez, pero esa memoria es rápidamente reemplazada por otro par de ojos de un color verde muy intenso y no puedo evitar comparar los vivaces ojos de Apolo con los profundos los profundos de Baldr, para no hacer notar mi turbación ante estos extraños pensamientos intento mantener mi temple, y con una leve sonrisa y mirada de extrañeza me agachó para saludarlo por su nombre y ayudarlo en el proceso. Baldr toma mi mano entre las suyas y se levanta con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

—Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre —mencionó, sonrió ante eso, me alegra que alguien más aparte de Apolo quiera ayudarme. A pesar de que todo esto es producto de los caprichos de Zeus, me gustaría poder entablar algún tipo de amistad con los dioses, sobre todo poder llevarme bien con ellos.

—Y a mí que vinieras —me confieso—, pensé que nadie más vendría —suelto con cierto alivio, tal vez no todo resultaría tan mal.

—Es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela. Estoy muy emocionado —suelta Baldr de manera amena.

Ahí me hago el cuestionamiento de que tan diferentes deber las vidas de los dioses comparada con la de los humanos.

—¿En serio? —siento ganas de preguntar un poco más, pero repentinamente la expresión de Baldr cambia haciéndolo imposible. La seriedad adornó sus facciones y me veía con dudas clavadas en sus ojos como si algo lo molestara. Más lo que pronuncia me llama la atención.

—Ayer volaste en ese Pegaso con ese Dios griego, ¿verdad?

Respondo con algo de duda —S-si.

—¿Siempre fueron cercanos? —si su actitud y pregunta anterior fueron algo extrañas, está última terminó de descolocarme. ¿Por qué me interrogaría por algo como eso?, quizás el pensará que ya conocía a Apolo desde antes. Sin embargo a pesar de lo curiosa que pudiera ser su cuestionamiento le respondo con amabilidad y una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

—No, era la primera vez que veía a Apolo. Estaba examinando qué clase de lugar es este.

El abre los ojos sorprendido. —¿En serio?, ¿Era la primera vez? —más su actitud cambia repentinamente, sus ojos presentan un brillo que no logro describir y una sonrisa cautivadora se plasma en sus labios, con paso calmo se acercó a mí y posó su mano sobre mi mejilla, como única reacción atinó a sobresaltarme por el contacto, mientras un leve sonrojo acude raudo a mi rostro—. Entonces yo te conocí primero —su voz es profunda, causando un cosquilleo sobre mi garganta, un leve gimoteo se me escapa. Sus ojos, sus benditos y profundo ojos, me tienen hipnotizada y yo…, un grito que se me hace conocido, alguien nos ha interrumpido, desvío mi vista de la de Baldr hacia la puerta, veo a Apolo quien entra con una sonrisa en su rostro, y una chispeante y alegre mirada en su ojos verdes. Por alguna razón su improvisada llegada me ha llenado de alivio. Apolo levanta los brazos en señal de saludo.

—¡Buenos días hada¡Buenos días Bal-bal! —cuando Apolo nos saluda y da un paso más al interior del salón de eventos me percato de una segunda presencia a la cual reconocí como uno de los dioses japoneses.

Inmediatamente me suelto de la caricia que Baldr me estaba otorgando para centrar mi atención en los recién llegados.

—Apolo, Tsukuyomi… —me alegra la presencia de ambos, tal parecía que no estaría sola aquel día.

Después de eso los cuatro esperamos un buen tiempo entre conversaciones superficiales y algunos suspiros de aburrimiento. Era obvio que había cierta incomodidad entre todos los presentes, quizás ni siquiera se hubieran visto antes entre ellos.

—Nadie viene —intento romper un poco el hielo que se había formado entre el ambiente.

Baldr se percata de mi intención y me sonríe discretamente para luego seguir él mismo la conversación.

—Somos los únicos.

Los demás también estaban comenzando a sentir la frustración de la situación, y es que al final todos estábamos metidos en esto y si no lográbamos cooperar no saldríamos nunca de las manos de Zeus.

—No lo entienden, no lo entienden —Apolo suspira y resopla al ver que nuestros otros compañeros no llegaban, más a mí, a pesar de preocuparme los demás también me ha llamado la atención cierto habito del Dios del Sol, y es que tiende a repetir dos veces una misma palabra o frase, peculiaridad que me parece hasta tierna, más no lo digo en voz alta —. La única forma de salir de aquí es graduándonos —Apolo vuelve a hablar mirándonos a todos.

Si las cosas seguían así no podríamos comenzar el año escolar.

—Hoy era la ceremonia de ingreso —enfoco mis ideas en voz alta, pensando con exactitud que podríamos hacer para resolver todo ese lío. Baldr que está detrás de mí expresa su duda entorno al asunto.

—¿En qué consiste una ceremonia de ingreso?

Me volteo sorprendida. —¿En qué consiste…? —vuelvo a repetir, como me temía, la vida de los dioses es muy distinta a la humana, esa era la razón por la cual se les dificultaba tanto entendernos.

—El profesor Toth lo mencionó, pero yo tampoco lo sé —Apolo secundó la pregunta de Baldr.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —terminó por unirse Tsukuyomi a la vez que sacaba de su vestimenta una pequeña libreta.

—Bueno… —intento pensar en la mejor manera de explicárselos para que pudiesen entenderme—, los nuevos estudiantes se reúnen en una especie de celebración… —mientras medito mis palabras inconscientemente me llevo una mano al mentón, —y prometen estudiar juntos.

Tsukuyomi repite con exactitud lo que acabo de decir mientras anota en su pequeña libreta, sobresaltada muevo mis manos en una pretensión de que no siga escribiendo.

—No tienes que tomar notas —acabo por decirle y en una ilógica acción él vuelve a escribir "No tengo que tomar notas", lo observo incrédula.

—No hablaba de eso —vuelvo a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿una ceremonia de ingreso es un ritual? —esta vez fue Baldr quien habló. Me giro a verlo desconcertada.

El siguiente en hablar es Apolo y lo que menciona no es mejor que las deducciones del dios de la luz.

—Si rompes la promesa, ¿cae sobre ti una terrible maldición?

—¿Necesitamos un sacrificio? —fue lo que dijo el Dios japonés de la luna lo que más me alarmo. Termino pegando un grito reprobatorio ante todo eso, e intento hacerles ver su error.

—No es nada de eso, no es nada aterrador —nerviosa muevo mis manos, espero puedan comprenderme.

Apolo salta de alegría al percatarse de mi aclaración.

—¿No? Que bien —bajo los brazos a manera de alivio y sonrió levemente, de verdad que Apolo puede llegar a ser un niño pequeño.

—Es un alivio —Baldr acompaña la opinión de Apolo, tal parece que lograron entender en parte cual es nuestro trabajo en esos momentos.

Apolo toma la palabra después de eso haciéndonos ver una importante labor que teníamos que realizar primero.

—Como sea, dividámonos para convencer a todos para venir a la ceremonia de ingreso con nosotros. Trabajemos juntos para graduarnos.

Después de eso tuvimos altos y bajos, al final solo pudimos convencer a uno de los demás dioses griegos de ayudarnos, al menos con Dionisio en nuestro equipo sería más sencillo prepararlo todo.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia de ingreso fui capaz de darme cuenta de que todos, inclusive los dioses estaban involucrados con la difícil tarea que se nos venía de ahora en más. Sería complicado, pero esperaba que con este nuevo año escolar y con las intenciones de formar nuevos lazos seamos capaces de entender nuestros corazones y formar verdaderas amistades.

Con Apolo como nuestro presidente estudiantil y con los demás dioses como estudiantes el complicado año escolar dio inicio.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. El florecimiento de los capullos

**Capítulo 3: El florecimiento de los capullos  
**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli**_

* * *

 **Apolo POV**

Por enésima vez durante esta semana Dionisio me ha insistido con el tema de Yui, exponiéndome sus teorías, y es que no puedo descartarlas del todo. ¡Demonios!, es que ambas son demasiado similares, aquello no me entraba en la cabeza. Su forma de reír, su manera de moverse, su dulzura, sus expresiones; no puedo sacarme a Yui de la cabeza, e inevitablemente terminó comparándola con Casandra, y cada día que pasa me convenzo más de lo parecidas que son, tal vez físicamente no sean iguales, pero lo que ella es capaz de provocarme muy pocas veces lo he sentido, y siento un gran pavor de perderla, como perdí a Casandra.

Si tan solo tuviera los medios para averiguar que estaba sucediendo… Pero encerrado en este jardín y con mis poderes limitados lo único que puedo hacer es especular. Pues mi padre ni siquiera es capaz de darme una respuesta clara. O es que simplemente no quiere dármela. Es muy caprichoso cuando se lo propone.

—Sigues pensando en Yui —una voz me sorprende por detrás, como consecuencia pego un respingo. Es raro que a estas horas de la noche alguien ande deambulando.

—Tío Hades —digo luego de haberme repuesto del susto.

—Tu semblante melancólico te hace ver más desgraciado que yo —mí tío me brindó una pequeña sonrisa, gesto nada habitual en él, y también considerando que se dio el tiempo de bromear, seguramente algo importante tenía que decirme.

—Solo estoy pensando tío, hago lo que puedo para mantener la calma.

—Supongo que es normal —mí tío suspiró para luego centrar su mirada en las estrellas observándolas con fascinación—. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que las estrellas son capaces de trazar nuestros destinos?

Hago memoria con dificultad, intento levantar un pesado velo de miles de imágenes que pasan por mi mente, aquello fue hace muchos siglos, justamente la misma noche antes de conocer a Casandra, antes de que me enamorara y sellara mi destino.

—Lo recuerdo.

—El cielo de esta noche es abrumadoramente similar al de ese día.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella información ¿Qué tenía que ver Yui con todo el asunto?

—Tío…

—Estas confuso, ¿Cierto? —después de un rato mi tío retiró su mirada del cielo estrellado para volver a fijarse en mí—. Apolo algo está pasando, no tengo claridad de que es, pero también debes saber que el alma de Casandra nunca llegó al inframundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Sabes por qué las almas van primero al inframundo antes de reencarnar?

—Van a descansar después de morir.

—Eso solo es una parte Apolo, en una de las zonas más alejadas del Inframundo se encuentra el río Lete, el río del olvido. Se usa para que las almas olviden sus vidas pasadas al comenzar una nueva vida, de esa manera sus recuerdos antiguos no interfieren en su nuevo comienzo. Pero si por alguna razón algún alma logra flanquear aquel proceso, terminará reencarnando con sus recuerdos intactos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Casandra…?

—Solo es una suposición, nada más. No hagas nada idiota, solo observa, debemos averiguar un poco más.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mala gana, todavía pensando en la posibilidad de que quizás Casandra nunca se haya ido realmente, viejas memorias llegan a mí y todos los momentos que viví con ella me perturban. La amé como nunca he amado a nadie, y aquella perdida quedó grabada en mi corazón, con el fuego más doloroso jamás usado. Me he culpado tanto por todo, que sin querer me había ido perdiendo hasta el punto de no reconocerme, pero el haber conocido a Yui me despertó nuevamente, y ahora con todo lo referente a Casandra… ¿Debía quedarme solo con los brazos cruzados?

Veo como mi tío se aleja, mientras yo me pierdo en la vorágine de recuerdos que retumban en mi corazón.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El paso de los meses fue algo complicado entre las dudas que me agobiaban, lo único que lograba confortarme un poco era la dulce sonrisa de mi pequeña hada, que cada vez iluminaba más mi existencia, aunque parte de esa luz era opacada por la cercanía que esta mantenía con Baldr, no es que él me desagrade, al contrario, podía llegar a considerarlo uno de mis amigos, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos cada vez que se acercaba a Yui. Por el accionar del dios nórdico era obvio que sentía más que amistad por mi pequeña hada, sus ojos reflejaban un amor naciendo cada vez que convivía con ella. Ante eso solo ocultaba mi pesar ante una sonrisa exagerada que los demás dioses tachaban de tonta, pero que escondía a la perfección mis sentimientos.

Como dios puedo tener una mayor perspectiva del mundo y su sentir, pero aquello no impide que sienta una gama de sentimientos que agobiaban mi corazón. Podía ser tan susceptible como los humanos.

—Idiota —siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y la mirada de reproche del profesor Toth me trae de vuelta al mundo real, me percato de que estoy en el salón de clases y mis compañeros me prestan especial atención, algunos con diversión en la mirada y los menos con preocupación, en especial mi pequeña hada que sus ojos reflejaban inquietud—. ¡Presta atención! —un nuevo golpe con un rollo de hojas sobre mi cabeza, risas invadieron el salón y bajé la mirada algo avergonzado para luego asentir, el resto de la clase la pasé entre las explicaciones del profesor intentando prestar atención.

—Apolo… —siento un familiar llamado al salir del salón de clases, me volteo y coloco una sonrisa en mi rostro, mi pequeña hada está ahí viéndome preocupada.

—Hada ¿Qué sucede? —intento sonar normal, pero viejos sueños llevan sobrepasándome por las noches impidiéndome el descanso que tanto deseo.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz es delicada y cautivante para mí, desde que la vi ha abierto en mi antiguos sentimientos y cada día que pasaba su semblante, su forma de hablar y su mirada han devuelto a mí gran parte de mi personalidad pasada, junto a ella me siento completo.

—Nada, solo no he podido dormir bien.

Ella frunce levemente el ceño, como si no me hubiera creído.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestiona. Le sonrió.

—Solo eso —seguidamente la tomo del brazo y la hago seguirme—. Acompáñame a comer ¿sí? —la alejé de aquel sitio, nuestros demás compañeros venían saliendo y estaba seguro que Baldr intentaría acercarse a mi pequeña hada.

Gracias a su presencia pude distraerme de los melancólicos pensamientos que arreciaban mi mente, estaba abocado a solo vivir en el presente, aunque sea solo por esos momentos.

Como nunca mi pequeña hada pasó todo el día conmigo, agradecía eso, hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar de su presencia en soledad, mucho menos con Baldr tras ella. Sin siquiera percatarme ella se fue colando en mi interior y se volvió mi necesidad, perderla solo empeoraría la desdicha que ya portaba desde hacía muchos siglos, aunque en mi rostro no se notase por las eternas sonrisas que les otorgaba a todos a mí alrededor.

El día fue exuberante, divertido y animado, pasamos una comida entre risas y anécdotas de nuestra vida, ella sonreía con cada vivencia que compartía. En verdad su sola presencia era capaz de calmar la tormenta que se azotaba en mi interior.

El atardecer estaba cayendo cuando nos encaminamos hacia su habitación, íbamos en silencio caminando uno al lado del otro, de reojo observaba su andar, cada paso, el mecer de sus cabellos por la leve brisa que corría, sus dulces labios y sus delicadas manos. Un impulso que no podía controlar se apoderó de mí, deseaba con todas mis ansias poder sentir la calidez de sus pequeñas manos. El movimiento fue casi inconsciente, pero basto solo un roce entre nuestros dedos para que capturase su mano entre las mías, mi pequeña hada se detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos, seguí su acción y de la misma manera la observé, en un rápido movimiento llevé el dorso de su mano a mis labios y la besé, sé que a ella este tipo de contactos la estremecía y avergonzaba, pero hacia tanto que deseaba hacer algo como esto; en mi interior sabía que lo que sentía por ella era más que el recuerdo de Casandra, ella estaba volviéndose parte de mi corazón y su rostro poco a poco estaba instalándose en mi mente para nunca partir.

—Apolo —susurró ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, el Sol enrojecía el cielo haciendo brillar sus ojos con un esplendor especial, una brisa ligeramente más fuerte impulso nuestros cabellos junto con las hojas que caían de los árboles. Un escenario mágico estaba formándose frente a nosotros, sentía como mi corazón latía con desenfreno, no podía seguir negándome a mí mismo la verdad, me había enamorado de Yui.

Sentí una calidez que desde hacía siglos rehuía, me sentía sin derecho a amar, pero esta pequeña jovencita ha roto todos mis esquemas sin ninguna consideración.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, con decisión y con todo el cariño del que fui capaz acerqué mi rostro hacia los labios de Yui, fue solo un roce, un leve contacto, pero ha sido lo más cercano que he sentido a la felicidad después de tanto tiempo. La brisa nuevamente azotó, trayendo consigo esta vez no solo los últimos vestigios del invierno frío como hojas muertas, sino finos pétalos blancos que nacían junto con la nueva estación, los capullos habían florecido trayendo consigo la primavera.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Entendiendo mi corazón

**Capítulo 4: Entendiendo mi corazón**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli.**_

 **Los tenía listos, pero había olvidado subirlos, sorry.**

* * *

 **Yui POV**

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, sentía mi corazón bombear a toda velocidad, no era fácil asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, primeramente me encontraba caminando al lado de Apolo rumbo a mi habitación en un cómodo silencio, y segundos después me hallaba rodeada de la calidez y la ternura que este destilaba.

—Apolo —logró susurrar con vergüenza, más una fría brisa de invierno detuvo el escaso sentido del hilo de mis pensamientos. El frío por aquellas épocas todavía era intenso, a pesar del Sol rojizo que coronaba el horizonte y daba los últimos fulgores de aquel día. Sin embargo nada de eso me importaba, no cuando bastó solo una mirada para caer presa del encanto de Apolo, nunca supe en verdad lo que era el amor, y más nunca me interesó, pero… No puedo evitar perderme en el roce de sus manos junto a las mías, y aquella cercanía que él está imponiendo peligrosamente. Soy capaz de sentir la dulzura de su aliento colándose por mi garganta, no atino a reaccionar, cada movimiento de mis músculos ha sido vetado del raciocinio en mi mente. Fue solo un roce, un contacto corto y preciso, sin embargo logró remover emociones en mi corazón que no creía posibles. Apolo en todo este tiempo que hemos compartido ha estado a mi lado en cada ocasión a cada paso que doy soy consciente de que lo tengo a mi lado, dispuesto siempre a ayudarme si es necesario. Sin siquiera imaginármelo, es él se fue introduciendo en mis pensamientos. Como los demás dioses él es uno de mis grandes amigos, más hay algo que los diferencia, es algo tan sutil que no había sido capaz de notarlo hasta ahora, cuando este suave contacto ha rozado mis inexpertos labios. NI siquiera con Baldr siento algo de tal calibre, no lo puedo explicar, pero al estar junto Apolo me siento alegre y tranquila, él me entrega calidez y felicidad, tal como el mismo Sol cada vez que sale en un triste y nuboso día.

Veo rozar con mi mejilla suaves pétalos blancos, el viento cambia su frío temple, por la brisa apaciguante y perfumada de la primavera. Veo los arboles a nuestro alrededor rebozar de colores y vida, seguramente Zeus nuevamente a hecho de las suyas, en mi interior me pregunto fugaz como puede haber alguien tan caprichoso en sentidos tan vanos, y preocupado en situaciones de verdaderas crisis, sin duda nunca terminaré de entender a aquella deidad, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo como padre de Apolo, son tan diferentes.

Apolo me suelta gentilmente, sus ojos brillan como nunca, destilan una alegría tan profunda que no puedo comprender.

—Yui —dice él, me extraño, no suele llamarme por mi nombre, pero el tono y las circunstancias hacen que preste especial atención a su manera de pronunciarlo, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. No deja de mirarme con amor y devoción, y yo no sé cómo corresponder. Poco y nada entiendo del amor, mucho menos enamorarme de un ser inmortal.

Trató de balbucear algunas palabras, pero mis paralizadas cuerdas vocales no me ayudan mucho en la labor.

Apolo me sonríe despreocupado, con aquella sonrisa que siempre muestra al tratar de decir que todo está bien, sé que trata de tranquilizarme, pero todo lo que termina haciendo es confundirme más ¿Qué es lo que espera que le diga? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?, mi corazón y mi mente es un mar de dudas.

—Sé que estas confundida mi querida Hada —dice Apolo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y acariciándola con delicadeza—, necesitas tiempo y quiero dártelo, pero también deseo que entiendas que te quiero y que tú eres mi luz, por lo que no desistiré de estar a tu lado.

Lo último lo pronuncia con tal firmeza que me hace extrañarme, no sé con exactitud que pasara por la mente de Apolo, pero sé que esto no es más que el inicio de algo que surgió entre nosotros dos al momento de conocernos de aquella manera tal particular.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Si he de decir que no me encuentro inquieta después del encuentro con Apolo sería mentir. Mi cabeza da vueltas una y otra vez el satinado roce entre nuestros lados, todavía pienso que es parte de una imagen surrealista, quizás hasta un sueño. Cuando me he visto yo besando a un antiguo Dios griego, si mi vida por demás ya se había tornada extraña los sentimientos que me acechaban en su presencia estaban comenzando a alterarme, y aunque no lo admita la presencia de Apolo siempre me ha entregado seguridad, como si supiera que a su lado nada podría salir mal, pero también cierto halo de tristeza cubre aquella relación, no hallo una razón lógica para aquello, como tampoco para la familiaridad que presenta para mí; todavía recuerdo aquello primeros días donde en mi necesidad de espacio y normalidad salía por las noches a practicar con mi espada de madera, el semblante preocupado de Apolo, su mirada oscurecida y sus facciones desgastadas en cansancio quizás al tratar de comprender la nueva situación donde se encontraba, él había dejado de lado sus propias penalidades para pensar en mí, en cómo me sentía en aquel extraño lugar y eso es algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecida. Si bien fue a Baldr a quien conocí primero, Apolo fue quien inicialmente me dio una cálida bienvenida, me brindó una sonrisa llena de apoyo y me dio la confianza necesaria para seguir adelante, era todo eso lo que lo hacía especial, incluso por sobre los otros Dioses, a los que consideraba como mi propia familia.

Los recuerdos me aquejan, pero la mañana ya se levanta con una nueva energía en el aire, ciertamente la primavera ya ha arribado, los animales han salido de su sueño de hibernación y el calor del Sol se hace presente en las plantas que comienzan a florecer, quizás esta sea una de mis estacione favoritas, el mundo vibra de vida y eso llena de candidez mi corazón, me levanto de mi cama ante la vista de Melissa, abro mis cortinas y mis ojos viajan directamente ante la imagen del Sol posado sobre mi ventana, Apolo nuevamente me llega a la mente, me toco mis labios con delicadeza en un gesto inconsciente recordando nuestro beso, sonrió tontamente, seré una novata en todo el tema del amor, pero de algo estoy segura, aquel contacto con el Dios del Sol despertó en mi sentimientos que quiero explorar con mayor profundidad, sentimientos que eran dirigidos específicamente a un rubio de brillantes ojos jade.

—Kutanagi —me llama Melissa, asiento de inmediato a su llamado, entendiendo que se me está haciendo tarde, si bien estoy nerviosa, y miles de pensamientos me pueden abrumar y hasta querer retroceder, debo seguir adelante y hacerle frente a todo, además es Apolo de quien estamos hablando, a su lado nada malo puede pasar, él es una alma luminosa y gentil, que a pesar de que en momentos para cegado por la bruma entrega todo de sí para ver sonreír a las personas que son importantes para él.


	5. En mi corazón llevo grabada mi culpa

**Capítulo 5: En mi corazón llevo grabada mi culpa**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli.**_

 **Unas pocas aclaraciones.**

1.- Apolo represante la armonía, el orden y la razón

2.- Las Moiras (en griego antiguo Μοῖραι, 'repartidoras') eran las personificaciones del destino.

3.- Eolo, Señor de los Vientos, vivía en la isla flotante de Eolia, Zeus le había dado el poder de controlar los vientos

4.- La raza de plata según la teogonía de Hesíodo es una de las 5 razas por las que ha pasado la humanidad.

5.- Artemisa es la gemela de Apolo, representa a la luna, la castidad y la caza.

* * *

 **Apolo POV**

¿Tengo derecho a sentirme de esta manera?, ¿Acaso puedo salir impune de mis pecados y disfrutar de la bella calidez que se presentan en el horizonte? Yui ha sido una luz de esperanza en todo este caos que representa mi vida, sin embargo a pesar de su dulce y embriagante presencia quedan rezagos de culpa en mi corazón por mis errores pasados. Los días con mi pequeña Hada han sido maravillosos, su inocente sonrisa, el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y la tímida vergüenza que me expresa ante las pequeñas caricias que le suelo prodigar.

Todavía recuerdo con anhelo aquel almuerzo a las orillas de la rivera del lago, junto a los cipreses y los álamos blancos quienes rodeando el agua cristalina nos envolvían por completo como celosos guardianes. La belleza sutil de mi pequeña Hada se veía resaltada por el mágico campo de flores de orquídeas, narcisos y tulipanes que se hallaba a nuestros pies. Este paisaje tan fresco, armonioso e iluminado por los cálidos brazos de mi represéntate celestial me recordaba tanto a mi hogar en Grecia, sentía añoranza por las tierras que me vieron nacer, en donde había vivido toda mi existencia, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. Mi padre al menos tuvo la perspicacia necesaria para poder imitar la belleza natural de nuestro hogar. Aquel día después de las clases me sorprendió la nula resistencia de Yui ante mi arrebatado agarre. Pero por sobre todo una complacencia nació en mi corazón. Quizás fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido mientras he estado en esta academia. Sé que mi tío me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con mí actuar y que solo se preocupa por mí y por mis emociones; él me compadeció y me dio consuelo cuando lo necesité. El cobijo que me brindó con su cariño fraternal fue fundamental para al menos poder levantarme poco a poco. Más eso no fue suficiente, pues la pérdida de Casandra se llevó una parte de mi alma que no estaba seguro de que algún día pudiese recuperar. Era el representante del orden en el mundo **(1)** , pero mi propia vida se volvió un caos negro que me absorbía a cada segundo. Quisiera decir que estoy del todo recuperado, sin embargo con Yui a mi lado tal vez pueda lograrlo. Risas, sonrisas, las mejillas sonrosadas de mi Hada, no podía pedir más, todo parecía un maravilloso sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Creía todo bien, nuestra relación avanzaba. Yui sabe lo que siento por ella, y hasta cierto punto mis esfuerzos han dado frutos. Sin embargo la presencia continua de Baldr me preocupa, he de decir que el Dios de la luz en un duro rival, un insistente rival. Hasta ahora jamás lo he enfrentado directamente con el tema de Yui, pero mis celos crecen cada vez que los veo juntos como ahora. **"Sesión de estudios",** la llamaba el nórdico a estas continuas escenas, pero él no desaprovechaba oportunidad para acercarse imprudentemente a mi Hada. Ambos estaban solos para mi enfado, la biblioteca es un lugar ideal para pasar desapercibidos a los ojos intrusos, sobre todo para Baldr que suele ser perseguido por las masas de almas insertadas como nuestros compañeros por mi padre. Si no hubiese tenido que venir en busca de algunos tomos de Biología para las próximas lecciones nunca los hubiese visto.

Suspiro, técnicamente no poseo derecho alguno sobre Yui, pero mi corazón es demasiado testarudo. Ahora tengo conflictos entre mi pasado y mi presente, Casandra y Yui. Ambas en mi mente y en mi corazón con sentimientos igual de intensos, tanto que no puedo diferenciar a la una de la otra.

Y no solo eso, sino aquellos sueños que me siguen inquietando, consigo ver algo borroso, son escenas de mi pasado cuando todavía era feliz con Casandra, pero lo que me perturba es que el rostro no es el de la misma persona, sino que la figura cambia dejando a Yui como protagonista, ella con su frágil figura, sus lisos y sedosos cabellos, su piel suave y nacarada, y ese delicioso olor dulce que ambas comparten. ¿Cómo no compararlas y creerlas la misma persona?, ¿Acaso es posible? **_"Las almas no siempre regresan al inframundo"_** , mi tío Hades sigue creyendo en aquella teoría, él mejor que nadie sabe que las coincidencias no existen, y los hechos no se relacionan sin ningún motivo, cree fervientemente que los recurrentes recuerdos de Casandra que pasan por mi mente, las similitudes de Yui con esta, y la emoción que me embarga al ver mi Hada no son cosas azarosas, sino parte de algo más grande planeado por las destinos. **(2)** ¿He dicho acaso que detesto a esas tres brujas que nos manipulan con sus designios y palabras?, pues es de esa manera, jamás he aprobado su dominio sobre nosotros y todo lo que existe en el mundo. Aunque a mi pesar he de admitir que en limitadas ocasiones han sabido realizar bien su trabajo, pero como Dios de las profecías, todavía tengo mi recelo.

Mis pensamientos son caóticos, más de lo que puedo controlar. Conozco a Yui y su personalidad, solo lograré preocuparla si sigo a mis arrebatos, debo conservar la compostura y mi mente helada, como presidente estudiantil mi deber es preservar a buen recaudo el recato. Solo por esa ocasión lo dejaré pasar, pero en cuanto logré tener a Baldr a solas hablaré seriamente, no puedo dejar que siga avanzando, Yui es todo en mi vida, y no pretendo compartirla. La molestia todavía bulle en mi interior, y no cesará hasta el momento de enfrentarme al Dios de la Luz.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Deseo volver a mis aposentos, el camino más corto es bajando por las escaleras del área de las salas de clases. Mis pasos son automáticos, mi mente esta ida, demasiado para mi poca conveniencia. Un agudo dolor se hace presente, mi corazón arde peor que el centro caliente del Sol, la respiración se me dificulta, los colores y la luces se difuminan en breves milésimas de segundo, después solo siento el mareo llegar. Antes de que me diera de lleno contra los escalones y sufriera una grave caída siento un par de brazos apresarme, no logro divisar de quien se trata, finalmente me desvanezco en una profunda bruma negruzca.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Entre el éter y lo etéreo, recuerdo con claridad esta sensación, la base de la predicción y la profecía es dejar que tu alma vuele y explore. Las imágenes en tu mente, no son más que experiencias de otros planos y tiempos, quizás el pasado o un posible futuro.

Briznas de pasto húmedo, el Sol reticente entre la bruma matutina, un vestido blanco y vaporoso guiado por el aliento de la voluntad de Eolo. **(3)** Todo eso lo recordaba, aquella fatídica mañana donde condené a mi amada Casandra. Le entregué el don de ver el futuro como prueba de mi eterno amor, pero aquello no hizo más que traerme desgracia. Las palabras de mi padre al final se habían hecho verdad. **_"El poder de los dioses no debe ser compartido con los humanos"_** ¸ por siglos desprecié su forma de ver al mundo y como presenciaba a los humanos como simple ganado, al menos es lo que creía hasta ahora. Condenó a Prometeo a un sinfín de sufrimiento por entregarle luz y calor a la raza de plata, solo para que pudieran sobrevivir. **(4)** Todo aquello alimentaba mi propio auto desprecio y culpa. Al morir Casandra supe que era igual de arrogante que mi padre, aunque mi tío Hades y Dionisio dijeran lo contrario. Inclusive la parca de Artemisa **(5)** , mi gemela, intentó ayudarme, pero de nada sirvió. No sé porque mi mente trae de nuevo estos recuerdos hasta la superficie de mi alma, ¿Qué es lo que pretende?, la angustia me vuelve a llenar, ni siquiera la felicidad que siento al estar junto a Yui puede mermar el dolor que siento. Todo se aglomera, la miseria, el dolor por la muerte del amor, la culpa, la angustia, el desprecio, el abismo que crece en mi corazón, todo es más palpable. Me escucho gritar, algo no anda bien, todo el paraje anterior a cambiado, nuevamente la academia se hace presente, pero yo mantengo mi forma etérea, más algo llama mi atención, veo mi cuerpo retorcerse furioso sobre mi lecho, de mi boca salen espantosos gemidos y sollozos de culpa, ¿Acaso mi consciencia divina se ha separado de mi cuerpo? Las palabras que tanto repito en mi mente se hacen presente en mi boca. **_"Yo la maté"_** , una y otra vez lo mismo. Siento mi alma llorar, todo lo que había guardado desde mi llegada a la academia se desborda y explota, pero en mi interior sé que esto es solo el comienzo y lo peor está por venir.


	6. Un suceso algo inesperado

**Capítulo 6:** **Un suceso algo inesperado**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli.**_

 **Un nuevo cap :)**

* * *

 **Yui POV**

No había visto a Apolo desde aquel día en la biblioteca…

 _Apolo se marchó con rapidez apenas viéndome cuando me percibió en presencia de Baldr, los ojos de Apolo me miraron con asombro en esa ocasión, y como no hacerlo, el rostro de Baldr había estado peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, rozando mi aliento, con su esencia sobre mi rostro, me sonrojé cuando fui consciente de todo, pero por sobre todo una fuerte punzada se instaló en mi corazón cuando vi con premura que Apolo se retiró del lugar, no sabía que explicación darle, o porque siquiera tenía que darle una razón de mi comportamiento, Apolo y yo no éramos nada en el sentido estricto de la palabra, a pesar de que este me había confesado sus sentimientos. Ambos caminábamos en un limbo donde yo comenzaba a sentirme de manera muy diferente con respeto a Apolo. Iba a salir disparada siguiéndolo cuando un fuerte brazo me sostuvo de la muñeca cuando al momento de levantarme de mi asiento._

 _—Yui ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Levanté la mirada hacia Baldr, la angustia era palpable en mis ojos, pero era difícil explicar la situación a los demás dioses, cuando ni yo misma me he detenido a definir qué es lo que realmente tengo con Apolo, sé que lo quiero mucho, pero…_

 _Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí como pude a Baldr._

 _—Nada, solo me distraje._

 _Mentí descaradamente, no deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de exponerme y a los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo en mi corazón._

 _Durante todo el resto de la sesión de estudio sentí a Baldr mirándome fijamente y con insistencia, cada vez que levantaba la cabeza en su dirección solo sonreía algo incomoda._

Desde ese día había pasado una semana desde que Apolo dejó de asistir a clases, la preocupación se encendió en mi corazón y como pude traté de enterarme de su situación, el profesor Toth solo mencionó que Apolo era víctima de un resfriado, pero… ¿Acaso los dioses pueden enfermar así?

Pasé los días siguientes taciturna, sin ánimos ni fuerzas, Baldr me seguía de manera insistente y todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír.

—¿Estas bien Yui? —volvió a cuestionar por segunda vez aquel día Baldr.

Contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras intentaba prestar atención a clases, pero mi vista se desviaba hacia Dionisio que dormía sobre su escritorio, quería hacerle muchas preguntas acerca de Apolo y de la extraña ausencia de Hades también, la cual se hizo notoria unos días después de la desaparición de Apolo.

La clase aquel día acabó como la de cualquier otro, con los demás dioses dispersándose para ir a cada uno a sus clubes, todos nos habíamos preocupado por la falta de Apolo durante los primero días, pero las deidades al enterarse de que solo era víctima de una enfermedad y que al parecer Hades estaba cuidándolo, las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad, pero algo me decía que eso no era del todo cierto, quería ver la sonrisa de Apolo iluminando mis días una vez más…solo para asegurarme de que era un mal juego de la casualidad y de los nervios que estaban carcomiendo mi cerebro.

Ignorando el llamado de Baldr por esa ocasión intercepté a Dionisio, mirándolo con firmeza. Este alzó una ceja ante mi comportamiento

—¿Sucede algo? —me cuestionó

Asentí con vehemencia.

—Quiero hablar contigo, por favor —pedí—, a solas… —recalqué.

Sentí a Dionisio suspirar y mirar durante unos segundos hacia la ventana que era empañada por una lluvia de primavera que caía de forma benevolente.

—Me imagino de que —dijo este con voz extrañamente seria.

Dionisio me guío fuera del salón de clases, pasando de la mirada de los demás dioses que quedaban ahí, Baldr y Loki, a quienes escuché murmurar cuando salí siguiendo al dios de la vendimia, agaché la cabeza evitando ver a Baldr a los ojos, su intensa mirada solía atraparme desprevenida y distraída.

Llegamos hasta el ala donde los dioses griegos se hospedaban, realmente pensaba que Dionisio me llevaría a ver a Apolo, pero en lugar de eso nos detuvimos unos pasos antes de llegar a los dormitorios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar Kusanagi? —dijo Dionisio con voz seria.

—El estado de Apolo, ¿Cómo se encuentra —ataqué de inmediato—. No me digas que es un simple resfriado, yo… creo que es algo más.

Dionisio hizo una mueca que develó su estado de ánimo, como mi presentimiento me decía, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—Kusanagi, Apolo solo está enfermo, no se siente bien por eso no ha ido clases…

—Pero… yo sé que no es solo eso, no puedo explicarlo, sin embargo, sé que es así…

Dionisio dudó, se giró y miró hacia las habitaciones, seguidamente volvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Es cierto de que no es una enfermedad normal, pero es algo que Apolo ya ha pasado, solo necesita algo de descanso.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Una enfermada que Apolo ya había pasado? Muchas dudas asaltaron mi mente.

—¡Quiero verlo! —exclamé con fuerza. Dionisio retrocedió un poco ante mi arrebato, pero es que en verdad deseaba verlo, una ansiedad que no creía posible llevaba días creciendo en mi corazón.

—Kusanagi…

Dionisio suspiró y negó con la cabeza, desviando su vista.

—Por ahora no…, pero cuando se sienta mejor no habrá problema.

Quería llorar de frustración, todos éramos amigos, no entendía por qué no podía ver a Apolo, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Amigos…, Apolo no era mi amigo, no en sentido estricto, mi corazón que latía con fuerza y angustia contradecía aquel pensamiento tan superficial.

—¿Tan mal está? —cuestioné con las manos hechas puño.

Dionisio calló ante mi cuestionamiento, cada segundo pasaba tenso ante el silencio prolongado.

—Lo está Kusanagi, pero es algo que él debe superar solo, por ahora solo nos queda esperar. Ten confianza en él, lo superará.

Bajé la mirada, Dionisio no me iba a dar más información, y a pesar del intento de sus conciliadoras palabras la preocupación se hizo aún peor. Decidí marcharme, me despedí con un escueto saludo y me dirigí rumbo a mi habitación con Apolo en cada uno de mis pensamientos.


	7. El secreto de una maldición

**Capítulo 7: El secreto de una maldición**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli.**_

 **Un nuevo cap :), gracias a los que leen.**

* * *

 **Apolo POV**

La oscuridad se ajustaba a mis ojos, escenas del pasado se repasaban en un pequeño recuadro donde podía verme llorar con los ojos ensombrecidos por el dolor. Primero Dafne, luego Casandra, y en imágenes que no quería observar, veía la palidez cadavérica de Yui, tan real, tan palpable como si fuera la misma realidad, no quería creer que algo así fuese capaz de suceder. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que esa escena se borrara de mi memoria, sin embargo, nunca llegaba a tiempo, veía a Yui con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, atravesada por una conocida lanza, aquella lanza que portaba el poder del Sol que ha estado en mis manos desde tiempos mitológicos. No era capaz de ver quién era el asesino de mi pequeña Hada, solo veía sombras y oía voces distorsionadas, un augurio del futuro, horrible y sombrío. Algo que no podía tasar como un absurdo miedo, o una posibilidad hecha profecía. Mis labios suspiraban el nombre de Casandra combinado con el rostro de Yui, apenas podía creer que fueran tan similares la una con la otra, quizás sus ojos y cabello eran diferentes, sin embargo... Aquella forma de moverse, cada gesto de sus rostros, eran la copia el uno del otro, casi como si fueran el otro lado de un espejo.

« ¡Apolo!, ¡Apolo!»

Escuchaba los gritos llamándome a la consciencia, pero la negrura me absorbía, mi mente apenas respondía a mis pensamientos, me sentía en un mar que me ahogaba y que cada vez se hacía más profundo, pronto no podría volver a respirar y todo acabaría, la luz de mi propio mundo perecería.

Un zarandeo me trajo de vuelta, de la manera más brusca y poco fraternal. Dionisio me veía con la cara pálida y semblante cansado, en muy raras ocasiones lo había visto así de desgastado. Solo cuando una enorme angustia lo cubría, dejando de lado su natural despreocupación.

—Al fin despertarte, esto se hace cada vez más peligroso.

Parpadeé con fuerza, "Cada vez es más peligroso". Me llevé una de mis manos a la frente, tapando mis ojos de la luz que buscaba cegarme, recordaba en el pasado las crisis que habían imposibilitado a mi alma y mi esencia, cargaba con aquel castigo desde hacía siglos, pero en cada ocasión el dolor y el fuego aumentaban exponencialmente, borrando cada parte de mi ser para quedar él ser podrido que en verdad debería ser. Ellas perecieron por mi negligencia y estupidez, por el maldito amor que les profesaba, jamás debí fijarme en ellas, jamás debí torcer sus destinos. Dafne y Casandra, ellas pudieron ser felices y con vidas muy largas, sin embargo, mi hambre de amor me guío hasta ellas creyendo que la maldición de Gea podría ser vencida de alguna manera. Y ahora Yui… el amor me condujo hasta ella, mi corazón latía con fuerza en su presencia y me había declarado enamorado por su ser, pero… Las imágenes de su rostro pálido e inerte volvían, llenando mi corazón de oscuridad. Un ser como yo, nunca podría estar con una bella hada como ella. Yui jamás me aceptará. Y el hecho de que pudiera ser mi antiguo amor Casandra solo me daba más motivos para alejarme, no volvería a torcer su camino, no quería que esa escena se repitiera en la realidad.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —musité con la voz áspera y la mirada sombría.

—Casi dos semanas —pronunció mi hermano con voz cansada. Aquel proceso no era fácil para ninguno de nosotros, Dee dee y mi tío Hades, siempre han estado cuidándome, pero no puedo depender de ellos todo el tiempo, si voy a convertirme en una atrocidad, lo mejor sería hacerlo lejos de ellos. No estaba seguro de cómo podía haber olvidado mi verdadera naturaleza, por un segundo creí que podría estar al lado de Yui, pero aquel episodio me mostró que los destinos decían otra cosa. Nada se podía hacer, solo aceptar los oscuros designios que llegaban a mí como una maldición.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era hora de volver a clases, después de pasar unos días más en cama. Cuando me presenté con mi padre me gané una mirada de reprobación de su parte, junto con una mueca mal disimulada, para mí no era secreto de la decepción que causaba en él lo que consideraba una debilidad. Sin embargo, yo no era como él, no podía controlar el mundo a voluntad y guiarlo con crueldad seca para el bienestar de los demás como solía decir, mi mente conocía cada uno de los sentimientos y emociones humanas, eso me hacía vulnerable a los ojos de los demás dioses. Nunca me había importado, pero cada vez que veía sus ojos apagarse y mirarme de esa forma el desagrado se instalaba en mi corazón, él era mi padre después de todo.

Salí del salón del trono con paso pesado y el rostro ojeroso, no estaba totalmente recuperado, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Me dirigí a la biblioteca para repórtame con el profesor Toth, agradecía internamente por no haberme topado con ninguno de los demás dioses ni con mi pequeña hada.

El lugar estaba desierto, el Dios del conocimiento se veía imbuido en la lectura de uno de los muchos libros que se veía apilados sobre la mesa, mientras sus pies descansaban en lo alto de la mesa, a la vez que él yacía recostado contra una de las estanterías.

—Al fin vienes idiota…

Sonreí con desgano, aquel apelativo se había vuelto común en los labios de los demás, jamás le tomé mucha importancia, pero ahora realmente me sentía un idiota al colocar en peligro a mi pequeña hada.

—Solo vine a decirle que volveré a clases, ya sané de mi resfriado —dije con la mejor voz fingida, no quería dar explicaciones más allá de lo necesario.

Toth desvió la vista de su libro para observarme por unos segundos, sus ojos eran escrutadores y profundos, la inteligencia vivaz se podía sentir en él.

—La oscuridad y el miedo no se irán a menos que tú le hagas frente, las maldiciones no son más que el rencor hecho acción.

Me petrifiqué en mi lugar durante algún tiempo, pero luego me reí agotado. Debí suponer que él estaría al tanto de cada cosa que sucedía en la academia, al ser la mano derecha de mi padre en este experimento de convivencia entre dioses.

—El odio de siglos no puede ser limpiado solo con una acción de redención, él que está maldito está condenado a pudrirse, y eso no es algo que deseo para los que amo.

Sin decir nada más, ni esperar respuesta por parte del docente, me escabullí de la biblioteca, mascullando por dentro la desgracia de mis penas. Al menos así fue hasta que escuché una dulce voz llamándome.

—Apolo…

Yui me observaba desde la entrada de la academia, escondida a la sombra de un árbol, vestida con su ropa casual y una mirada preocupada. No estaba preparado para verla aún, pero la desgracia de la causalidad no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.


	8. Verdades que no quieren reconocerse

**Capítulo 8: Verdades que no quieren reconocerse**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli.**_

 **Hola. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _ **YUI**_

Dionisio me había dicho que Apolo lo superaría, pero ¿Superar qué? Apolo era mi amigo, el primero con el que había podido establecer una relación más cercana, quien me había apoyado con una labor que yo nunca había solicitado, y que me fue impuesta de manera súbita. Los Dioses estaban en este dilema como yo, debíamos trabajar codo a codo para resolver la situación en la Zeus nos había colocado. En todo eso Apolo había sido un apoyo fundamental, siempre con sus palabras de aliento, su sonrisa radiante y una calidez que su presencia irradiaba, haciéndonos pensar que todo saldría bien. O al menos era la sensación que tenía al estar en su cercanía. No era una emoción sencilla de comprender, pero Apolo me inspiraba una confianza más allá de lo racional y una preocupación que no me dejaba tranquila. Durante la semana de la desaparición de Apolo y la conversación con Dionisio, no había podido descansar con tranquilidad. Mi mente revoloteaba, impaciente, volátil. Casi como desquiciada sobre ideas que pudieran encajar con el mal que aquejaba a Apolo. Sin embargo, nada tenía sentido. Y eso me preocupaba todavía más. Cualquier investigación había sido infructuosa, los libros de la biblioteca, tenían poco y nada de información acerca de enfermedades que pudieran aquejar a deidades. No era una situación común por lo que llegué a deducir. Tanto Toth como Zeus habían sido pragmáticos acerca de la "enfermedad" de Apolo. ¿Cuál había sido el resultado? Cero información. _«Es tú responsabilidad ayudar a los demás dioses»,_ fue la tacita afirmación que me había dado Zeus. Por lo que solo terminé sintiéndome más frustrada. Cuando los demás dioses me preguntaba por mi desanimo, sonreía y no le daba importancia, pero no podía ignorar la falta que Apolo estaba haciéndome. Mi corazón latía con pena y mi vista se desviaba por las esquinas de los pasillos esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera de la nada y volviera a sonreírme con aquella jovialidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Se sentía tan lejano el recuerdo de aquel beso dulce y sencillo que compartimos. Nunca pude darle una respuesta; fue su ausencia y la incertidumbre lo que me hizo cuestionar mis verdaderos sentimientos. No era una decisión sencilla la que debía tomar, pues yo misma no sabía en sí lo que era el amor, mis objetivos jamás habían tenido como punto principal el enamorarme o encontrar una pareja. Hasta ahora había resultado un tema secundario y carente de importancia. Todo hasta que Apolo desapareció de mi día a día. Aquello me dolió, un dolor que me atacaba de manera silenciosa hasta desarmarme por completo. Fue con esas señales que supe que Apolo se había llevado mi corazón de forma sutil e irremediable. La presencia de los demás me reconfortaba, pero no me llenaba, me faltaba Apolo. El tiempo juntos había sido poco, efímero comparado con los otros años de mi vida, y estoy segura que sería mucho más minúsculo comparado con la vida milenaria de Apolo. Pero…es como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, siempre llamándonos, siempre buscándonos. Casi como si todo fuera un De javu.

Aquel día transcurrió de forma extraña, el cielo había estado encapotado con nubes grises que cada día parecían más comunes, siempre mostrándonos lluvias intermitentes, pero al levantarme y abrir las cortinas de mi cuarto un Sol radiante y fuerte se levantaba por sobre las nubes. Quise tomarlo como un augurio de buena suerte, o al menos como la esperanza de las cosas pronto cambiarían para mejor. Las clases hasta cierto punto transcurrieron normales, cada Dios en su mundo, haciendo sus propias travesuras. Era sorprendente lo tranquilos que podían estar los demás con respecto a la situación de Apolo. Mientras yo…

—Yui —escuché un llamado a mi espalda. Se trataba de Baldr que intentaba hacerme reaccionar. Presté un poco más de atención a mi entorno, estaba sentada en mi pupitre viendo a la nada, la clase había finalizado, quizás era el segundo período, ni siquiera estaba segura. Los demás alumnos ya habían desalojado, mientras que a mí alrededor solo estaba el Dios de la luz esperando por mí. Eso me extraño, frecuentemente Loki y Thor solían acompañarlo. Sonreí como pude entre mi desorientación.

—¿Qué sucede Baldr?

—Te ves extraña, pequeña Yui —dijo Baldr, ignorando mi pregunta. Posó su mano sobre mi frente haciendo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran ligeramente—. No pareces tener fiebre.

Negué ante la suposición, no era fiebre lo que me aquejaba, sino la ausencia de Apolo y los recientes sentimientos descubiertos. Todo junto era una aglomeración que me dejaban sin aire, y controlaban mis erráticos pensamientos.

—Me encuentro bien Baldr, ¿Pero qué haces aún aquí?

—Quería que vinieras a comer conmigo —dijo Baldr con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo miré con atención, preguntándome como hacía para soportar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era recurrente verlo rodeado de personas, pero su rostro siempre mostraba una leve incomodidad, a pesar de tratar de aparentar una sonrisa. Yo apenas podía mantenerme en mi estado normal ante la frustración que estaba viviendo. Me sentía débil, sin saber qué camino tomar. Baldr me cogió de una de mis manos, y sin darme tiempo a responder me sacó del salón. Siempre era de esa manera con él. Actuando de manera impulsiva, llevando al resto a su ritmo. Para mi sorpresa el resto de los dioses nos esperaban unos pasillos más allá.

—Quita esa cara de sorpresa Hierba —escuché decir a Takeru.

—Yui Kusanagi —me llamó por mi nombre su hermano Tsukito.

Todos estaban ahí. Los dos dioses japoneses, los dioses nórdicos, junto a Dionisio y Hades. Estaba estupefacta por su presencia. Estaban todos…menos Apolo. Mis ojos viajaron de manera automática de un rostro a otro sin encontrarlo. Era obvio que seguía en malas condiciones. Eso solo hizo que mi ánimo decayera.

—Él estará bien —Dionisio se acercó hasta a mí y revolvió mi cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña. Aquel gesto me tomó desprevenida. Pero su simpleza me hizo sonreír.

Asentí, mientras intentaba recomponer mi ánimo. Sin darme cuenta los demás se habían percatado de mis estados depresivos.

—Sé que estará bien, pero…

—Nada de peros —Baldr me jaló por la espalda acercándome a los dioses—. Ahora tú eres quien necesita reír y nos encargaremos de eso.

No pude rebatir nada, cuando me puede percatar ya estaba siendo raptada por mis compañeros.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Una pequeña reunión improvisada logró sacarme de la tensión constante en la que me encontraba. Durante la reunión me permitieron ir hasta mi dormitorio para cambiar la ropa escolar por algo más casual. Cosa que agradecí. Pude relajarme y sonreír un poco, si bien la pena seguía allí, esta paso a un segundo plano por unas pocas horas. Al menos así fue hasta que Dionisio me habló de Apolo. Ya se había mejorado, aunque no se había aparecido por las clases. Había evitado decírmelo en frente de los demás, más que nada por ser un deseo de Apolo su silencio. Evitando así mayores cuestionamientos por su estado.

 _«Irá a ver a nuestro padre»,_ me dijo prácticamente a escondidas. Agradecí el gesto. Me escabullí de la reunión. Esperaba poder alcanzarlo y para volver a oír su voz.

Podía sentir el calor acumularse en mis piernas. Corrí, mi corazón que latía frenético me exigía llegar lo más pronto posible. El sendero hacia la entrada de la academia pasó solo como una ilusión. Yéndose tan rápido como algo que nunca ha existido. Me paré a la sombra de un árbol para poder recuperar el oxígeno y controlar mi respiración. Rogaba porque Apolo no se hubiera marchado todavía.

Mordí mi labio inferior y levanté mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la academia, para mi alivio Apolo venía saliendo. Su rostro se veía decaído, su cabello más revuelto, pero estaba ahí. Consciente y parado frente a mí. Susurré su nombre en voz baja, mis impulsos tomaron el control de mi cuerpo y sin pensar demasiado me aferré con fuerza a él. Mis brazos se estiraron, rodeando el ancho de su espalda, mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón al tener mi oreja pegada en su lado izquierdo. Su frecuencia cardíaca cambió con rapidez, pegando un salto rápido, para luego convertirse en uno más calmado que lograba calmar mi ansiedad. Era estúpida mi reacción, como la de una niña pequeña buscando los brazos de la persona que más amaba. Mi mente vociferó ante este último pensamiento. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad mi razonamiento. Quería a Apolo, de eso estaba segura. Quizás no podía definir hasta qué grado necesitaba a Apolo, solo el tiempo sería capaz de decírmelo. Pero en estos momentos solo podía concentrarme en el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y me envolvía de forma imperiosa. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y devolverme el abrazo, agradecí no ser la única participando en ese contacto, lo anhelaba demasiado, y sentirme alejada de él y que me rechazara de un momento a otro solo me destrozaría.

—Yui —me llamó con voz dulce cerca de mi oído, pero me negué a levantar la cabeza. Me apegué más a su pecho, sin querer separarme. Mi yo normal jamás actuaría de esta manera, tan atrevida y necesitada de su presencia. Pero aquello dejó de importante al sentir el peso de su ausencia. Cuando Apolo me reveló sus sentimientos no quise admitirlo, o simplemente no supe interpretarlos, pero lo amaba, con el corazón colmado de pena lo amaba, su ausencia me volvía otro ser y la sonrisa desaparecía de mi rostro. Ahora entendía el dicho "El amor vuelve loco hasta la más cuerda de las personas" Mi locura tenía el nombre de Apolo.

Reacomodé mis brazos y mis manos, posándolas en su pecho. Por primera vez desde que me lancé a sus brazos levanté el rostro. Solo para poder observarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, su cabello dorado era un desorden total, pero aun así me parecía encantador. Alce mis pies, mientras tiraba al baúl del fondo de mi mente mi sentido común. Mi corazón era el principal guía en estos momentos. Besé a Apolo sin vacilación, dejando surgir en un torrente de emociones el amor recién descubierto. Ya era inevitable. Había sido capturada por el amor.

—Te amo Apolo —dije al separarme de sus labios. Siempre mirando sus ojos. El silencio se hizo entre ambos y me estremecí. Esperaba una respuesta de su parte, esperando que los sentimientos que él me hubo confesado no se hubieran esfumado.


	9. Imposible escapar

**Capítulo 9: Imposible escapar**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli**_

* * *

 ** _Apolo_**

Y una vez más el destino inevitable me golpeaba, y quería maldecir y llorar, pues no podía arrastrarla a todo eso. A pesar de tenerla apresada entre mis brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, absorbiendo su esencia que tanta falta me había hecho…, y sus palabras.

 _«_ _Te amo, Apolo»_

Malditas destinos, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, la separación era lo mejor, aunque el amor entre ambos fuera reciproco, no iba a condenarla, ella se merecía un destino mejor, a alguien limpio, sin un alma maldita.

Y mis brazos trazaron el camino de mi flagelación auto infringida.

Alejé a Yui de mí, sin llegar a mirarla a los ojos, si ella me observaba no tendría el valor, ella era importante para mí, por lo que debería dejarla, ya no más momentos personales, sonrisas cándidas, momentos compartidos, solo serían compañeros y no se volverían a ver cuándo a su padre la pasara el capricho de la academia.

—Yui —musité con un tono que tratoóde sonar frío y desinteresado. Todo lo contrario a mis acciones anteriores—. No más, esto ya no.

No podía darme a entender con claridad, o más bien no quería, el rostro perplejo de Yui me lo decía, pero debía cortar los lazos que tenía con ella. No saber más de su persona. Necesitaba hacerlo, trataba de convencerme de eso.

Negué con la cabeza cuando Yui trató de alcanzar mi brazo y rozar con la yema de sus dedos la piel descubierta bajo la camisa arremolinada hacia arriba.

—No podemos Yui —hice una mueca de contradicción y corregí mis palabras—. No quiero estar contigo, este amor está mal, desde el inicio ha estado mal, no eres más que una humana. Los dioses y los humanos no deben estar juntos. Su unión siempre ha sido una tragedia.

Yui boqueó, no sabía que pasaba por su mente, de reojo pude ver como sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, y no pude más, ella siempre me haría sucumbir, solté un angustioso quejido, y me alejé a raudales de Yui, si seguía con ella no podría seguir con aquella farsa. Sin embargo…

Yui me dio alcance, colocándose frente mío, su expresión testaruda y el fuego en sus irises solo eran un presagio de la locura que generaba aquella muchacha en mi interior. ¿Qué demonios tenía que me atraía con tanta fuerza?

—¡No te creo Apolo!

Y eso bastó para que me rindiera. Yui tenía un extraño poder sobre mí, y su fuerte afirmación, logró que levantara la cabeza y la viera directo al rostro.

—Yui —logré susurrar.

Yui me pegó con fuerza en el pecho con sus puños, no solo una vez, sino dos y luego tres veces, el quejido emitido por mi pequeña hada me rompió el corazón, de sus ojos brotaban finas lagrimas que envolvían sus bellos ojos dorados en una imagen de nostalgia y dolor.

—No me alejaré de ti Apolo, sé que mientes, tus ojos me lo dicen.

Me sorprendí por la declaración, posé mi mirada sobre la de Yui y una reminiscencia llegó a mi memoria.

 _"—Mi señor Apolo, usted no puede mentir, sus ojos me lo dicen"_

 _La risa de Casandra envolvió mis oídos, mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban, aquella travesura no había salido como había esperado y mi amada Casandra me había descubierto"._

Una vez más esa sensación de añoranza se instaló en mi corazón, la imagen de Casandra y Yui se superpusieron en mi memoria, su fisionomía carecía de parecido, pero sus ojos, su forma de ser, sus propios movimientos, había algo tan similar en ambas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Simplemente no podía ser, mi tío Hades me lo había dicho, las almas no siempre son lo que parecen y Casandra y Yui no tenían por qué ser la misma persona. La mano de Yui sobre mi mejilla me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su radiante sonrisa iluminó mi corazón, borrando momentáneamente la oscuridad de mis pesadillas. Esa pequeña persona a mi lado me había vencido, no había otra forma de expresarlo. Yui se había apoderado de mi corazón y acabado con mi razón. No me quedó más que levantar las manos en rendición, con mis ojos opacados por la preocupación y algo de vergüenza. El rostro de Yui demostró su duda, pero ya luego habría tiempo para resolverlo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿En verdad estuve a punto de rechazar a Yui? Dos semanas después esa idea me parece una completa insensatez, el sentir la dulzura de su presencia a mi lado, la calidez de sus dedos buscando mis manos cuando nos sentamos juntos en la cafetería, y los pequeños besos que compartimos a escondidas del resto de mundo, no podía vivir sin ellos, no cuando ya había probado todo aquello y se había vuelto una necesidad en mi vida. Yui me tenía condenado, sin ella no podía existir. Aquel día no había sido el mejor, Baldr no se había tomado bien la relación que había entablado con Yui, el dolor en sus irises azules y el rostro descompuestos hizo que una parte de mí se sintiera mal por su persona, pero la otra más orgullosa, menos clemente, se sintió satisfecha por la victoria, pues no iba a entregarle a mi mayor tesoro. Al final fueron las palabras de Yui y su voz sincera lo que logró que Baldr se apaciguara, aunque fuera solo en apariencia, pero yo no podía lidiar con el dolor ajeno, apenas podía mantener a raya mis propias penas para no sacarlas a relucir con Yui, pero cada día se hacía más difícil.

—Apolo, Apolo.

Un rollo de papel golpeó sobre mi cabeza, preste atención a la sonrisa divertida que Yui me daba mientras estaba parada junto a mí, parpadeé confundido unos segundos antes de negar con una sonrisa condescendiente. Una vez más me había perdido entre mis pensamientos. Estábamos en la biblioteca, los dos solos, preparando uno de los informes de la próxima salida organizada por el consejo estudiantil.

—Me perdí en mis pensamientos —susurré.

Yui hizo una mueca, una que hacia cada vez que quería regañarme y preguntarme por algo que parecía acongojarla.

—Últimamente lo haces demasiado Apolo.

Suspiré, era cierto, mantener a esa otra parte de mí, me exigía concentración y trabajo, y en ocasiones mi propia consciencia. Esa parte podrida, sucia y hasta algo malvada de mí salía a relucir sin que pudiera hacer nada. Solo lo que sentía por Yui lograba contenerme.

—Lo sé, prometo decírtelo cuando sea el momento.

Siempre eran las mismas palabras. Una promesa que sabía que tarde o temprano debería cumplir.

Sin pensar mucho en mis acciones, tomé a Yui de una de sus manos y la jalé sobre mi pecho, acaricié con dulzura sus cabellos con una de mis manos, mientras la otra se posicionaba sobre su cintura. Como un vil descarado le robé un beso tibio y esperado, degusté con mi lengua el sabor cítrico de su aliento, esa bella hada me había captura de forma irremediable.


	10. Hasta las rosas tienen espinas

**Capítulo 10: Hasta las rosas tienen espinas**

* * *

 _ **Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli**_

* * *

 ** _YUI_**

Con Apolo las cosas eran como tenían que ser, cálidas, dulces y con un tope de torpeza en ocasiones. Amaba estar con él, de eso no tenía dudas, tal vez no conociera hasta ese momento el significado de lo que era el amor, tanto porque nunca me había importado, como porque no lo había sentido. Sin embargo, esta calidez se veía opacada por los momentos de tristeza de Apolo, sus ojos se reflejaban turbios y profundos por momentos, yéndose hacia un sitio donde no podía alcanzarlo, donde su sonrisa se desvanecía, y donde mi dolor por no tenerlo a mi lado se agudizaba, llenándome de pánico y dolor. Una sensación algo irracional que me invadía, casi como si fuera un maldito deja vu, uno donde solo la desgracia habitaba. Los recuerdos agitados de mi mente me jugaban una mala pasada, aquella noche apenas pude dormir, el roce de pétalos sobre mi piel y el aroma dulce de las flores llenaba mis sentidos, lo que parecía un sueño se hizo presente, sin embargo, la persona reflejada frente al lago en el que me encontraba sentada no era yo, mi cabello, mi rostro, hasta mis manos eran diferentes, tampoco pude entender la desazón de mi corazón ni las lágrimas que caían de mis mejillas, era extraño e irracional. Pero ahí estaba, llevé una de mis manos a mis ojos, tratando de apaciguar mi llanto, pero no fue posible, intenté levantar la cabeza, mi cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, una larga melena castaña que tapaba mi rostro, tratando de esconder mi agonía. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

 _—Mi señor Apolo._

Aquel susurro salió de mis propios labios, la sorpresa invadió mi mente, y antes de que fuera consciente una vez más, me desperté de golpe. Melissa me despertó con el movimiento de las cortinas, dejando el paso del sol, aquel sol cálido, agradable que lograba calmar mi corazón, la misma luz que residía en la presencia de Apolo.

Apolo… el dios vino a mi mente, así mismo como el sueño, no pude evitar preguntarme qué era todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el sueño del lago se repetía cada noche, al menos así había sido desde que comencé una relación con el Dios del Sol, y no era algo sencillo de digerir. La tristeza de esa escena solo lograba que mis miedos se acrecentaran y me preocupara mucho más cuando Apolo estaba ausente en sus miradas.

El día no pintaba muy apacible y mi corazón estaba agitado, sentía que no podría esconder esta angustia por mucho tiempo más.

El proceso escolar estaba por llegar a su fin, según Zeus habíamos avanzado eficientemente en el aprendizaje de cada uno, aunque todavía quedaba para la graduación. Un tema que si bien me importaba, de igual forma deseaba que no llegara, separarme de cada uno de los dioses me era una labor muy difícil, había aprendido a querer a cada uno a mi manera, en especial a uno, y alejarme de Apolo para no volverlo a ver me destrozaría el corazón. La ausencia de la academia no era algo de lo que habíamos platicado en estas pocas semanas, pero era una de los muchos temas que pasaban por mi mente. Era todo un caso de pensar en exceso, haciendo que me preocupara de cosas que eran inevitables.

Una vez vestida, más alerta y repuesta de mi sueño decidí encaminarme a la academia, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la salida de los dormitorios femeninos me encontré con Apolo apoyado en un árbol como cada mañana. Una sonrisa inmediata se formó en mi rostro, era un gesto inevitable, así como los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pequeña Hada —dijo Apolo acercándose hacia mí. Tomó mi mano derecha y acarició la palma con su pulgar mientras besaba con dulzura mi frente. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando el cosquilleo en mi piel, justo donde sus labios se habían posado. Era una pequeña costumbre que se había formado entre ambos.

Quizás me había equivocado y el día no sería tan malo. Sonreí mucho más mientras sentí la mano de Apolo pegada a la mía, definitivamente había tenido la percepción incorrecta.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Y todo había resultado un desastre, la clase de cocina había terminado con Apolo cubierto de harina y con Baldr cubierto de crema mientras veía a Apolo de mala manera, los demás dioses trataban de calmar la situación hasta que el profesor Toth acabó por colocar orden. Ni siquiera acabé por enterarme que fue lo que detonó la pelea, solo pude ver a Apolo cubriendo de primera mano a Baldr de crema en todo su cabello y rostro después de que este le susurró algo que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar.

Al final acabé arrastrando a Apolo fuera de la presencia de los demás dioses, últimamente Apolo estaba mucho más impulsivo y la ira en su mirada lograba asustarme en ocasiones, ese no era el Apolo amable que había conocido, pero…

Llegamos a un alejado pasillo, donde la biblioteca era visible, pero que muy pocas personas solían recorrer, Apolo se despegó de mi presencia y se dejó caer sobre el suelo con los brazos cubriendo su cabeza y su rostro, mostrando el dolor y la perturbación que cargaba, mi corazón punzó de dolor al no saber qué hacer. No sabía cómo un incidente en la clase de cocina había mutado en esto. Me agaché tratando de acercarme a Apolo, pero este se negaba a mirarme, tragué fuerte, debía enfrentar a la persona que amaba y forzarla a verme si era necesario.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su brazo y con algo de fuerza traté de soltarlo de su cara, sin mucho éxito en un comienzo, pero luego de un rato Apolo acabó por ceder, aunque sin dirigirme la mirada, negué por este gesto.

Coloqué mi frente junto con la Apolo, justo como este solía hacer cuando gustaba de verme a los ojos, lo miré por varios segundos hasta que sus ojos verdes finalmente se posaron sobre los míos, y no pude evitarlo, las memorias del lago volvieron, pero esta vez una presencia extra se hizo presente, Apolo ataviado en una túnica que realzaba cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo juego con la traviesa sonrisa que portaba, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabello. Quedé pasmada por uno segundos, al menos así fue hasta que sentí los labios de Apolo coger los míos con fiereza, usaba una fuerza y una pasión extraña en él, una que no había usado hasta ahora, y cedí, cedí como un cachorro hacia su amo que le otorga un poco de atención, pues amaba a Apolo, de manera desquiciada e inevitable, el camino para ambos no sería sencillo, ambos guardábamos sombras en nuestro interior, que causaban dolor y heridas, justo como las espinas de las rosas, pero eso no las hacía menos hermosas, y lo que tenía con Apolo era mucho más hermoso y querido que eso.


End file.
